


Slipping Through My Fingers

by wildwordwomyn



Category: As You Are (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: This is what really matters...





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this movie and liked it but thought, Why is the cop asking such unimportant questions? So I retold the police interview with Jack from his POV.

The thing is, that cop. Erickson? Was asking all the wrong questions. What he wanted to know didn't matter...

 

_Was Mark in love with you?_

 

_Was Mark afraid of you?_

 

_That first kiss, your first kiss, was that when you knew you were in love with him?_

 

_The gun was in your hand. The cough syrup was distorting your perceptions. You had a chance, maybe the only chance, to be made his and to make him yours. Why didn't you pull the trigger?_

 

These are the important questions. The ones he should be asking. Instead, he thinks I hated Mark. Or was jealous of him or some other bullshit. And he knows, he can tell, that I'm in love with Mark. But he never asks about that either. About how hard I kissed him that second time. How graceless and uncomfortable and raw it was. How Mark tasted like weed and desperation. How warm and electric and alive he felt in my hands.

 

_How many times since that moment have you wished it'd been you on the other end of that bullet?_

 

How many. If I could count? At least once a second. Maybe more. But who wants to count something like that? 


End file.
